I Am
by Uniquely Jaded
Summary: AU. what if something else lead to the events of X2, And a certain clone was captured and made her excape again. Well this is my take on a certain X23.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me

_**Warning!**_.

This story will be a very slight mixture of x-men movie/x-men evolution, but mostly evolution. X-23 will _**NOT **_ be a 'cutter' damnit. Or a prostitute. This takes place about two years after the first X-Men film, but still slightly but not by much before the second film. Then during the second film. This takes place about three years after X-23 meets the group on x-men evolution. I know that on the show she was fourteen maybe fifteen when she first meets everyone, which will not be the case in this fan fiction. I needed her to be older, don't like it, oh well. shrugs Anyway, she will be seventeen when she first meets the gang. In other words she is now twenty. Also, Logan will not have a hard on for Jean, like I said, its mostly evolution with a film spin.

_**I Am... **_

**Laura Kinney**  
At least my take on Laura Kinney.

by

Jaye

My name is X-23. At least that's who I was, not so much as a name. I was not born, but created by people, and I use the word 'people' lightly, with far too much power. I was their twenty-third experiment, but their first success. You see, I am a clone of a mutant that _they_ previously experimented on. Because he slaughtered several of their scientists in a berserker rage then escaped the first time around, they foolishly decided that they wanted to have a copy of that force and harness that power into their own weapon, their Super Soldier.

I suppose that you can say what they did to me is a cross between selective breeding and Dr. Frankenstein in creating a _Monster_. Me. I'm feral. I'm a predator, a killer. I'm a 5'6 green eyed, black haired powerhouse, skilled in various forms of martial arts, most weaponry, including firearms, though I'm personally partial to my twin desert eagles and bladed weapons.

But they decided to take it further, since I'm female they decided to drill not only combat tactics and war, but also the history of the world, various mathematics, science, English literature, grammar, etiquette, dance, and an intimate amount of knowledge in foreign languages and cultures due to different missions I was assigned. I can speak English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, French, German, and Portuguese.

I was their spy, their assassin, their weapon, but no longer. I'm a monster of their own making. I'm intelligent, far more than they ever expected, and they shall never know. But what do you expect, think of where my genes come from. My brother, yes that's what I refer to him as, is a nearly century old genius in his on right, with a temper problem. My mother was a renowned mutant geneticist who was sly enough to not let_The Facility _know about her own mutation.

That's right, dear old mummy was a mutant and seem to have left her mark on me. You see when Doc, Stryker and the idiot parade made the mistake of hunting me down again eight months ago and actually succeeded in capturing me, they decided to put me through more radiation 'conditioning', which they thought was a bust, unknowingly to them, I received my forced secondary mutation. Shadow manipulation. I can cast a room in total darkness to the point that you wouldn't be able to see you hand in you put it right in front of your eyes. Dark blasts that has a habit of disintegrating my targets to ash and last but not least is well… I suppose you can call it, teleportation, I call it Shade. I can travel through shadows. Quick and convenient I would say. However these abilities have a side effect when in use, my eyes become totally obsidian. That's right, completely black and slightly freaky… She on the other hand could manipulate light. Blind her enemies and set them aflame and fly…cute.

Anyway the bastards decided that since the radiation poisoning didn't work, they would put the grand 'Okay' to putting adamantium on the rest of my skeleton, which was a success. However, instead of giving me another handler since they killed my last one for 'losing' me, though I can't feel sorry for the sadistic bitch, they or rather Stryker decides to set their little mental lapdog or son in his case on me, to imprison me in my own mind and put a little 'leash' on the back of my neck that sends excruciating electric shocks along my now conveniently metal bones as punishment or just for the hell of it, at least that's what they thought. However, they failed, but it wasn't for the lack of trying.

That's right 'trying' is the key word. You see on my third mission after the jackasses caught me and 'taught me my lesson' they decided to send me to Russia to kidnap some kid so that her humongous brother can 'join' them, more like blackmail him. Turns out that the little chit was a mutant herself and just so happens to empathy, telepathy, and fledging telekinesis. Little Illyana knew that I didn't **want** to cause her harm, but I was in a bit of a jam. So while I was having a knockdown, drag-out, kill-or-be-killed berserker fight with the little perverted fuck in my head. I distracted him long enough for the kid to rip that garbage from my neck and managed to cause the jerk-off to seizure and pass out.

Anyway, I get called back to the base because they want all their 'toys' back in the box because they need to their 'battery' to recharge I spent my time merrily setting hi-tech bombs through out the base while everyone is distracted over mindfuck being in a coma, however I doubt that it'll last long. After setting the bombs I decided to be a 'Good Samaritan' and inform both Professor Xavier and Magneto that there is a secrete government conspiracy that has a habit of kidnapping innocent mutants, holding them in captivity, and conducting ghastly experiments on them. Well to put it lightly, they were not pleased. All I had to do was prevent two small missions to get my point across it seems, the first was little Illyana and the second was one Victor Creed, that's right Sabretooth. With them behind me as proof and then the idiot parade had the audacity to kidnap some brats from Xavier's, well they stormed the place somewhat sloppily, but they got the job done.

Anyway after everyone got back in the Blackbird, it decides that it wanted become a hoopty and not start up. Red decides that she wants to be a hero and lift the whole damn plane into the air and sacrifice herself true martyr style. After telling her ignorant ass to get back in the damned jet, Blue and I began frantically porting five brats at a time, after three round trips of getting everyone back to the school, one slightly draining one with Red moving the damned jet through the shadow, to the school and we're following behind, at the last minute I detonated the bombs, slid out of sight, then promptly passed out for a weeks because of being exhausted. Yup that was one exciting month!

I told you I was a monster, and that they had no ideal of how intelligent I am. They wont make that mistake, because as a right now X-23 doesn't not exist anymore. I am no longer just Laura Amirah Kinney. Those names are a reflection of who I was, but not who I am. I guess you can say that I have _evolved_. And with evolution, I've recreated myself. I will however keep a part of my mother and a part of my brother with me always.

I am Amirah 'Talon' Howlett. Xavier was nice enough to give me all the identification and proof after a series of tests that I am indeed intelligent. He even made me a reserve X-Men for he knew that I didn't want to do that full time. I wanted to travel, and travel I did. Over the last year, I was even able to start my own small business teaching martial arts and dance. I have friends, when _they_ said I shouldn't. Even a nickname of 'Commander'. I have peace. Well as much as a person like me can stand. After traveling for a bit, I even have a rather large companion that decides to tattoo himself onto my flesh after getting him out of a jam and insists calling himself my bonded, silly little Quetzalcoatl. But that's a story for another day. I have happiness and most importantly I have freedom that I will _**kill**_ to keep.

I may have mellowed out somewhat, but I'm still a monster, but a free one, and that's all that count.

End.

°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°

Notes

Okay, I know that after you all have read this, many of you are probably thinking 'what the hell…' ok check this out. I made her talk that way because of at the end it says she's bonded to something. Which gave her a somewhat different way a speech, and she's made some friends, hung out, and is basically happy. You don't expect her to be frigid, angsty and dark all the time with obtaining her freedom, happiness, friendship and traveling because she wants to, not because she has to. Now don't get me wrong, if I continue to write a series instead of a one-shot there will be conflict, and dark-cold-blooded-X-23 will make an appearance. But for once I wanted her to have a happy ending.

And yes I know that Illyana doesn't have 'empathy, telepathy, and fledging telekinesis' but well, when I was watching evolution she wasn't mention much, and I wanted to give her an ability that seems more feasible for x-film. So, oh well.

Hoopty – a busted old vehicle that doesn't run right.

°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°°¤o¤°


End file.
